


rifling through their pockets for spare genders

by phinnia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: I thought about the fact that Dan and Crowley didn't really meet last night, and well, here you are.  :)  Sequel tothe snake and the angel go to California..
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 445





	rifling through their pockets for spare genders

Dan Espanoza settled Trixie at his desk with her tablet and her homework. "You all right there, Monkey?"

"Sure, Dad." Then she spotted someone coming in - someone she knew, obviously, because she ran across the room and tackled them around the knees. "Crowley! Hi! Is it a girl day or a boy day today?"

"Today, kinda both. Hi, Trixie, what are you doing here? Is Luci around?" 

"Nope, he's out with mommy. Hi, Charlie!" 

Dan went over to see who this person with the British accent was. He did not expect to see someone wearing black jeans that must have been painted on and a beige knit sweater that looked like it belonged to someone else. This person's (male? female?) hair was done in some kind of braid, they were wearing jingling silver bracelets and black sunglasses, and holding Amenadiel's little boy in one arm.

"Daddy, this is Crowley." Trixie says. "Lucifer's cousin and Charlie's nanny!"

"Hi." Dan smiled and extended his hand. Crowley shakes it with a smile.

"How's 'Ziraphale?" Trixie asks.

"He's fine." Crowley smiles with a nod. "I bought you some new nail polish, look! It has sparkles." 

Trixie accepts the pink and white sparkling nail polish with wide eyes and another hug. "Thank you!"

"Welcome. If you see Luci, tell him to call me, okay? I gotta get Charlie home. Dinner."

"Okay!"

"Nice to meet you." Dan says, and Crowley waves deep-red painted nails on the way out.

Ten minutes later, Lucifer and Chloe come down the stairs. 

"You just missed your cousin." Dan says. 

"Oh, Crowley was here?" Lucifer says, looking mildly curious. 

"Yeah. Said to call. Uh, I have one question though."

Lucifer looks at him expectantly. "Yes, Daniel?"

"Uh, what the hell was Trixie talking about when she was asking 'are you a girl or a boy today?'"

"Oh, that." Lucifer chuckles. "Crowley is kind of like the English language."

"I don't get it."

"The problem with defending the English language is that it's about as pure as a cribhouse whore. We don't just borrow words; on occasion, English has pursued other languages down alleyways and rifled through their pockets for spare vocabulary." He grins. "James Nicholl said that. And that's Crowley in a nutshell."

"Pure as a cribhouse whore?"

"No, no, Daniel, you'd never say that if you met their boyfriend, he's an angel. Picks up all the genders and decides what to use later, sort of like that game with the color cards that the urchin likes."

"Uno?"

"Yes! That one." He nods. "So many games. Why does nobody around here remember how to play _dou dizhu_ anymore? I should ask Crowley if they remember the rules."

"Is that a gambling thing?" Dan asks curiously. "Like poker?"

"Similar, but a lot more Cantonese."

"You ... speak Cantonese." 

"I speak _all languages_ , Daniel. I'm _excellent_ with my tongue." He winks and walks off.


End file.
